


Reminiscent

by The_Playground_of_Alcor



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Playground_of_Alcor/pseuds/The_Playground_of_Alcor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon Hunter Wendy gets a surprise after she's kidnapped...</p>
<p>Set about 50-ish years after the Transcendence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscent

The hood was yanked off Wendy's head without warning, her captors shining a flashlight into her eyes. "Good, she's not seriously hurt. We need to keep her this way until after the ceremony is complete." A voice spoke, forcing her eyes open to examine her.

She pulled her head away roughly, scowling as the light was lowered, and she gradually made out the robed figures before her. "Oh, gee, thanks, so glad to know the assholes who kidnapped me want me unharmed, that's a real load off my back! Who the hell do you people think you are, anyway?" She looked around the small cave as she spoke, trying to find a way out, but they'd bound her too well against a stalagmite to be able to enact an escape. She resigned herself to waiting for an opening, and to trying to determine who exactly had captured her.

The cloaked figure who had the flashlight turned his back to her to watch the other inhabitants of the space, whom Wendy noted with some worry were involved in finishing a summoning circle. Summoning who, she couldn't quite make out, but at this point, it didn't really matter. "Who we are does not matter, Miss Corduroy." The figure observing the rest spoke. "All that matters is the knowledge we gain here today. If our sect were to wait much longer, it's quite possible the chance to hear it might well have slipped from out grasp, and the world would be all the poorer for it."

Wendy made a few more token struggles, but her bonds were to well secured. "All right, what "knowledge" are you looking for, then?"

The figure turned to face her as the other cultists took their places around the circle, and Wendy heard the grin in her voice. "You'll see soon enough."

With that, the figure took her own place in the circle and began speaking the summons. Wendy craned her neck, trying to spy the symbols in the circle, to get an idea of what they were bringing into this world, but to no avail. She gave up and focused on listening to the chant, waiting to hear the name.

She was surprised when she heard it, though. "...volumtatem me am! Diko nomen tum... Alcor!" The leader intoned into the space, and Wendy barely had time to let her eyes widen in memory of the name, before the air twisted and folded above the circle, forming dense black smoke that quickly coalesced into a star-suited figure with piercing yellow eyes.

"WHO DARES TO SUMMON ALCOR THE..." Alcor's voice thundered through the space, but then dropped off as he saw Wendy in the corner. "Wendy?" He asked, clearly as surprised to see her at a summoning as she was to be there. He also quickly noted her bindings, and turned to the leader of the circle. "WHY HAVE YOU BROUGHT ME HERE, AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, KEEPING HER BOUND?" He boomed at the leader, coming down to bring his face close to the leaders.

The leader backed away from the circle's edge, clearly in awe for a moment, before slowly pulling her hood back, revealing a pretty face framed by long blond hair. "Oh, great Alcor, we come to you seeking naught but knowledge! For our offering, we have each brought an ancient heirloom from each of our families. She is only here so that she may aid you in your recollections!"

Alcor looked back at Wendy with a confused scowl, who shrugged in her own bewilderment. "Don't look at me, dude, they're the ones who want some sort of knowledge..."

Alcor turned back to look around the circle, inspecting each artifact that was being offered, before returning to the leader and nodding. "All right, you have an hour. Ask anything but that which may cause me or mine harm, and it will be answered." He snapped his fingers and conjured a flame-bound chair in the circle and sat down. "Where do you want to start?"

The leader looked around at the other cultists with a slowly growing grin, and they each reached into their robes and pulled a book from within. The leader opened her book partway and started speaking. "OK, so, in the third Twin Souls novel, Into The Bunker, it says that Wendy pushed you and Mizar into the supposed closet and refused to open the door until you, and I quote, "confess that which lies so heavily on your heart". But, according to Journal 4, written by Soos Ramirez, it was Mizar who pushed you and Wendy in. So, which one was true? It was Wendy, wasn't it? You had the crush on Wendy, right?"

The leader looked up at Alcor with an eager grin, only to see Alcor had dropped his head over the back of the chair, and was letting out a long, low groan of agony. "Wwwhhhyyyyy...... Why did I have to answer this summons......."

The sound was broken suddenly by explosive laughter from the corner. The leader turned to see Wendy hunched over, tears already streaming down her face as she laughed. "Oh, my god, it's a fanclub!! Hahahaha, oh, this is too good!! You just wait til the folks hear about this, Alcor! They are going to love it! Hahahaha!"

Alcor only groaned louder in response. "Oooohhhhhhh, c'mon, Wendy, not that..... Anything but that......"

Wendy gradually regain control of herself, and shook her head. "Not sorry, dude, but it's gonna happen! I'm gonna tell them all about how a cult kidnapped me and summoned you, just so they could find out about how Mizar pushed you and me into that closet, and how you confessed your love over what you thought was my body!" She grinned as nodded toward the leader of the group around Alcor, who was in the process of eagerly writing down every word.

Alcor shook his head, wishing he'd only given them the 15 minutes he'd at first considered before deciding not to stiff them. This was going to be a very long hour...


End file.
